Jewelry, as worn by large numbers of people, is provided in a number of different styles. As jewelry is often worn as an accessory, many people have multiple pieces of jewelry that can be worn with different outfits. Sometimes, a person may choose to wear multiple jewelry pieces of the same style, e.g. rather than wearing one necklace two or more necklaces may be worn simultaneously. Other types of jewelry such as bracelets may be worn in groups in a similar manner. Doing so provides more ornamentation options, as multiple styles of necklaces or other jewelry can be worn together to effectively form a new creative jewelry arrangement. While nothing prevents multiple necklaces from being worn at the same time, it becomes more time consuming for a person to put on multiple necklaces, especially for persons who suffer from arthritis or similar ailments. Additionally, preventing said necklaces from becoming entangled with each other while being worn can be difficult, as the necklaces are not engaged with each other in any fashion.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clasp that can connect multiple jewelry items together into a new ornamental accessory. By providing two detachable bodies the present invention can connect free strands of jewelry. The two bodies each have rings that allow for interfacing with universal clasps such as lobster claws. Multiple rings allow for one or more jewelry items to be connected together via the present invention. The end result is a clasp for jewelry that minimizes tangling when wearing multiple jewelry items. The clasp is also easily operated, making a created jewelry arrangement easier to put on and take off due to the clasp acting as a single closure. Consumers are furthermore benefited with the ability to easily interchange combined jewelry items in order to keep up with evolving fashion trends.